To test the liquid crystal cell of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a block pin contact mode can be used to load signals to the lead regions of the panel pad. Multiple block pins can correspond to multiple lead regions of the panel pad respectively. Testing electrodes contacting with the block pins can be connected to the gate lines on the array substrate through testing lines, so that the testing electrodes can send testing signals to the gate lines. Since the gate lines and the testing lines are usually connected through bridge circuits, the electro-static discharge phenomenon may occur at the contacting via holes of the bridge circuits. Therefore, the gate lines may be broken down, result in an abnormal lighting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an array substrate motherboard, a fabricating method thereof, and a related display panel motherboard to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.